forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Dee Quote of the Week
The Billy Dee Quote of the Week was a segment on The Weekly ForceCast which featured a humorous quote from actor Billy Dee Williams (Lando Calrissian) in one of his various roles from film and TV history. The quotes were collected by Jimmy Mac, sometimes based on listener suggestions. Past Quotes of the Week *"Lando Calrissian: super space stud!" *"You idiot!" *"You failed me!" *"Just Pretend I'm God" *"I like Asians." *"Being sexy is an all day job." *"Maybe your clown needs a friend." *"I love mistakes!" *January 18, 2008 - "Sorry baby. It's just business." (From Lost Season 3 Episode 14 - "Expose") *January 25, 2008 - "Ah well, hello ho ho. Don't be alarmed m'lady. It's just me, Billy Dee. Black Santa. Go fetch me some cookies. Oh Billy Dee, oh Billy Dee, how sexy is your sexiness." (From Jimmy Kimmel Live, December 20, 2006) *Billy Dee Williams appeared as Pastor Dan on a That '70s Show episode entitled "Baby Don't You Do It" (Season 6 Episode 14). His scene is with characters Eric and Donna. Donna: We have some little issues. For example, Eric sometimes likes to talk too much about Star Wars. Pastor Dan: I understand. Donna: You do? See, this is great. Pastor Dan: Yeah, Star Wars is the greatest movie of all time. It's hard not to talk about Star Wars. Eric: Wow! This is great! Donna: Oh, oh no. Eric: I can't believe you've seen Star Wars. Pastor Dan: Well, I like to stay current with pop culture so I can connect with the youth I counsel. Donna: Sometimes I feel like we're racing toward this wedding, and we're not enjoying it as much as we could. Pastor Dan: Hmm, I see. Like in Star Wars. When Luke, much like the two of you, wasn't the pilot of his own future. But he was a great pilot. He used to.. Eric and Pastor Dan: Bullseye womp rats in his T-16 back home! Eric: I should be marrying you. *"I'm Billy Dee ****ing Williams, and I'm tired of people saying Lando was a ****ing traitor! **** you, dammit!" *October 2, 2009 - "I hate Han Solo!" (From Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II DVD commentary) *October 16 2009 - "Dealing with you idiots on a daily basis is an uncommon brand of hell I'm not about to suffer through again!" (From Titan Maximum) *June 18, 2010 - "Roll on, thou dark and deep blue ocean! Roll!" (From Disney Star Wars Weekends) *June 25, 2010 - Billy Dee in a radio interview **"I am ugly." **"We are actually mutants." *July 16, 2010 - "Yes." (From The Boondocks) *July 30, 2010 - "A proposal from the King?" (from The Jimmy Kimmel Show) *August 6, 2010 - "You stupid ****ing pieces of ****." (From The Jimmy Kimmel Show) *October 8, 2010 - "I got my own kind of madness." (From Batman (1989) documentary) *October 29, 2010 - Political ad spoofs from FunnyorDie.com featuring Billy Dee as Lando **"Hello. I'm Lando Calrissian. While administrator of Cloud City, I studied those clouds, and I understand how we can stop global warming on the ice planet Hoth and save the diminishing tauntaun population. Vote for me. I'm Lando Calrissian, and I approved this message." **"Emperor Palpatine wants to focus on my past, but we need to look toward the future. We are currently spending 10 billion credits a month on a clone war that Senator Palatine initiated. I've opposed the Clone Wars from the beginning and became a commander in the Rebel forces. I'm Lando Calrissian, and I approved this message." **"Emperor Palpatine built a Death Star that destroyed Alderaan. He's out of touch with regular folks who are stuggling to get by. I'm talking about folks like Greedo the Rodian, Jar Jar the Gungan, even Jabba the Hutt. I want to unite Jawas and Sand People. I want to make sure the Sarlacc can continue to be fed. So come on, and elect me: Lando Calrissian." Bumper The Quote of the Week bumper features the voice of Billy Dee Williams himself. Category:Former Segments